Soul Suspect
by Arcmelos
Summary: Percy was framed for his brothers death and was imprisoned until he was released 5 years later to help the police catch the real killer. Percabeth, may not seem but it is, AU No gods all human.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to Soul Suspect, title is a WIP. I do not own PJO, the plot or The Crew. Rights go to those deserving. Enjoy.**

_I was watching and waiting for my brother to finish his meeting as I sat in the car outside. Tyson was the leader of part of an allies gang to the half-bloods, what I belonged to, and Tyson to The Cyclops. The meeting was between Luke Castellan and Tyson about stopping a rival gang Othrys and The Titans. I was sitting in my Camaro 67', helpless, as I watched Luke pull out a gun and shoot my brother in the back, when he turned to walk towards my car. My eyes widened as time seemed to slow down, I watched Tyson crumple to the ground, along with the gun, as Luke sped off in his Corvette. I threw open the door and sprinted to his aid calling out for Tyson to wake up as I cradled his head in my lap. Sirens were here in the distance as two unmarked Cavalcades pulled up. I vaguely heard FBI being screamed along with a man with golden eyes, black hair and a scar along his face, pick up the dropped gun and wiped it. At that very moment I was pulled to my feet as I screamed for them to help my brother, but no one did. They checked his pulse. Nothing. I was dragged and thrown in the back seat as I heard my rights being given._

I woke with a start as I sat up in my bed, my thoughts still plagued of that night. It had been Five years since it happened and I was only 17 when I was framed for my own brothers death. I, Percy Jackson, was framed for his death at 17 years old, barely out of high school and hardly a decent education. I was now 22 and had 8 years left for good behaviour, understandable seen as I'm innocent. I swung my legs over the side as I ran my hand through my raven black hair and down at my orange clad body. If I ever return to Camp Half-blood, I am refusing to wear orange, I thought. My head snapped up at the sound of my door opening and I looked up to see Ed, my usual guard, greeting me. For people who aren't meant to, we got along because he is the only person that believes my story.

_"You just don't seem like the person who would kill your own flesh and blood, I mean you are practically a kid." Was Ed's words to me when I first spoke about it._

I looked up and we both had a small smile on our faces as he walked over, hand cuffs in hand. I was confused as I was brought out to a changing room and given a fresh cotton button up shirt and jeans with converses. I pulled them on cautiously, once out of my restraints, and slipped on the black leather jacket that was behind me on the hanger. I walked over to Ed who cuffed me again and took me to an interrogation room. I was met by four individuals who were sitting in front of a vacant chair. I sat cautiously as I was on cuffed once again, while Ed stood guard behind me. I took this time to study my interviewers. Three males one female, two clearly hated each other as they constantly shot each other dirty looks. The first man had striking blue eyes and black hair, his cuff links, on his designer suit, showed a lightning bolt and thunder clouds. The next man, who was glaring at the female, I was taken aback by. He was a spitting image of myself, right down to the raven black hair and sea green eyes. I noticed on his suit cuff links he had a trident over water. The third man was quite a solemn looking man, who looked to show know emotion what so ever, with his sunken black eyes and obsidian hair, on his cuff links was a dark sinister looking helmet over a pit of flames. The fourth was the female, she had blonde hair and startling grey eyes, they were hard and analytical and extremely cold and hostile. She had a bracelet and a necklace depicting an owl with an olive branch. I couldn't help but think that they were supposed to be Olympian gods, until they spoke.

**Sorry for any typos I will fix tomorrow, what did you think? I was playing The Crew beta and it is loosely based on that plot and it will be like it too in some aspects. This is the end of chapter 1 and I know I have two stories going already, but Internet dating, if you haven't read check it out, will be finished soon in maybe 10 chapters, and The Agency will be about 20 22 chapters long, so. Let me know if you want this to be a fully blown story or to update it when ever.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about killing off Tyson considering he was in it for like two seconds, I really do like Tyson he is my favourite Cyclops, but its just for this story. Also sorry about the way it came out yesterday, I uploaded it using my phone and it was midnight and wasn't really paying much attention to what I was doing with it so, chapter two now. I think it's obvious who the four people are but. Meh. I do not own PJO this plot or the crew. Picture goes to those who took it from Bullitt.**

"Athena Minerva." The woman spoke and eyed me coldly, jarring me from my thoughts. Huh I was right, Greek and Roman name. I took a look at what she was clutching and it was a stack of files for The Half-Bloods and The Cyclops. My eyebrows scrunched together,

"Look I've already told you all. I had nothing to do with my brother's death, I-" I was interrupted by the man with trident cuff links.

"We know son. Well now any way." He took a long intake of air before he spoke, "I am Poseidon Jackson and these are my associates, Athena Minerva," He said her name with disgust as my eyes widened in shock, does this make him my father? "This is Zeus Olympian and this is Hades Olympian. We three brothers are the head of a certain operation in the FBI while Athena here is the brains of the operation." I just blinked, staring at them blankly. Why could they have not figured this out five years ago and caught the real killer. I sighed and sat there with an unamused look on my face, clearly portraying how I felt about this whole situation. "Do not look at us like that Perseus, you are not a child any more." my 'Father?' scolded me,

I huffed in indignation, "I'm sorry but you could have figured this out five years ago." I said aloud. I was about to say 'and who are you my father?' In a sarcastic tone but Athena beat me to it.

"Hah. Like Father like Son, eh Poseidon." She chuckled bitterly. I raised an eyebrow at them questioningly, "I don't mean to dig myself a deeper hole here but, what's funny exactly? How would you like it if you were falsely accused for five years with another eight on top **_AND _**just found out I have a father?" I questioned and scowled coldly.

All she did was chuckle bitterly once more, "Definitely your son." She cleared her throat and continued, "And I would listen to your self, Perseus. We are letting you go, but in return you have to help us catch your brothers killer and the rouge FBI agent Kronos, all we need is evidence against him, pointing towards being a part of Othrys and The Titans. More specifically their leader." She handed over the case files of Luke and Kronos but kept the case files for my gang along with Tyson's. She promptly ripped them up in one, it was a good 18 sheets of paper. Remind me not to get on her bad side, I thought as she continued, "The Half-Bloods and The Cyclops are no more. They were wiped out when Luke took command of the two and sold them over to Kronos, now one of Kronos' generals in crime. There are some that remain but the rest are either dead or turned to Kronos. It is your job to work your way up in the ranks to help take them both down. However if you try and go for vengeance towards Luke or Kronos, and succeed or fail, you will wind up back into this Zeus Forsaken cell. Do I make myself clear." She glared menacingly at me,

"Yes ma'am." I said, showing no fear towards her physically, mentally I was shitting bricks. She nodded curtly, "One more thing, Othrys and The Titans are not the same as they once were." She tossed me car keys and slid a phone across the desk. "We'll be in touch. And try not to trash the car so soon, your going to need that to climb higher in the ranks." She looked me up and down before leaving me with the files and my father. Zeus and Hades left shortly after. I glared at my father,

"So, is this merely coincidence or what?" I questioned, referring to the fact I have met my father for the first time. He knew what I was asking as he sighed and looked at with a pained expression,

"Percy, I left you because my job doesn't allow family contacts. It is far to dangerous, Tyson was before I joined this and you came along when I left. I never knew I had another son before I left. Before your mother died a few years ago, we met and she told me about you. I wanted to come back but I couldn't. Please Perseus you have to understand this." my father said, pain dripping from his eyes and words. I sighed and thought about it,

"I have to work with you all for now, you are not forgiven but over time I guess I will have to grow accustomed to it." I spoke bitterly. I stood from my chair and offered my hand. My father shook it and smiled slightly. We both stood and he walked me over to the car park where there was an old mustang boss 429. It was in mint condition and was metallic black with a race body kit on the car.

"It has six hundred break horse power and twin turbo charged. This is the car that you will be using to gain through the ranks of Othrys and The Titans. They still do drug trafficking and smuggling but they now do illegal street racing. Which is why you need Blackjack." He motioned towards the car. I nodded my head in approval and inspected it before saying goodbye and leaving in the car towards Long Island Sound where Camp Half-Blood is/was.


	3. AN

**This is just an authors note to say I'm not dead and an update on where I've been. I won't be updating until Christmas for Internet Dating, The Agency or Soul Suspect. The reason for this is that I have a ton of coursework due in for the end of two projects, one is due tomorrow and the other is on the 14th, I need to focus on these but as soon as they are finished I will do a mass upload of all three stories so I can get you all off of the cliff hanger on The Agency, the dinner with Percy's parents in Internet dating. And FYI there is going to be a big thing happening in that soon so, just a heads up. Also if you haven't read any of the mentioned, check them out. Then there is the fact I can finally continue with Soul Suspect. **

**This is just a big thank you to you all for the support you have given me, I mean for a start I stumbled across this website by sheer boredom but after reading some of the fan fics, I felt like I had to give it a go myself and I must admit my first stories were pretty crap, seriously don't read them I just keep them as a reminder of how much I've improved, but I started writing out internet dating along the way to help out with it and I have came along way since then, so thank you for all the support with my stories. I mean, I know 14 reviews, 31 favourites and 45 followers aren't a lot, apart from the views. Wow, but to me they are compared to the big fat zeros. So thanks for sticking with me all through out and I will see you all with maybe two, three chapters for each story when I have completed my coursework. **

**Arcmelos. **


End file.
